Carcer City
Carcer City is a city used in Manhunt, a Rockstar videogame which involves a mass murderer named James Earl Cash. Carcer City is a dangerous and industrial city with a corrupt police chief Gary Schaffer and a snuff film director who apparently calls the shots in town. There are white supremacists, murderers, and other sorts of criminals and rogues who rampage through the streets of the city. Carcer City is most likely based off Newark, Detroit, Philadelphia or Cleveland. Carcer City is located in the Liberty State. It is mused that Carcer City would exist in the same fictional world as the GTA games, because of overlaps and references within them. According to a news segment from GTA III, Carcer City is "nearby" to Liberty City. Between Carcer City and Cottonmouth, Carcer City seems to be the more dangerous of the two. Residents and Places * Lionel Starkweather, a.k.a. The Director - The purported ruler of Carcer City. He used to be a very famous director in Hollywood, but fell out of favor for reasons unknown. Understandably, he was angry and decided to form a snuff film ring under the name "Valliant Video Enterprises." * Gary Schaffer - The corrupt Police chief of Carcer City. He is paid by Starkweather and often takes bribes. He is first mentioned in Grand Theft Auto III for being cleared of corruption charges, but all of the witnesses in the case have gone missing. Many residents believe he is truly guilty, but he and Starkweather control the courts in Carcer City. He does not appear in any of the levels in Manhunt, but is refenced in the final cutscene of the game. * The Reporter - The reporter of the Carcer City news. She has been researching Starkweather's activities for some time, and it is hinted that Starkweather is on to her. Cash must lead her back to her apartment so she can collect evidence on the snuff ring, protecting her from the police force along the way. If she is left on her own too long she will come running to find Cash, which puts them both in danger. She is last seen on the news doing a news bulletin exposing Starkweather's snuff film ring. A bonus soundfile of an audio transcript from the Manhunt website reveals that the aftermath has made her paranoid, unable to cope with witnessing so much violence and the whole concept of people willingly participating in such a depraved sport for the amusement of others. She is being interviewed by a doctor in a mental institution who says the reporter was found wandering the streets with a knife in her hand. * Ramirez - A Hispanic man with one eye and leader of The Wardogs, Ramirez is seen giving orders to various gangs throughout the game. Cash encounters Ramirez at the apartment building with the Wardogs. Ramirez has orders to make sure that Cash is killed, and by the end of the scene only one will be left alive. Ramirez is killed by Cash. * The Tramp - In one scene Cash must lead the tramp through the city to the cemetery, protecting him from gang members along the way. He is an alcoholic homeless man and is constantly swigging liquor. He seems oblivious to the danger he is in. Bonus material in the game suggests that he is Kenneth Jesperson, the former leader of the Smileys who has the secret identity of Scarecrow. * Piggsy - The final boss in the game. He wears a pig mask. He uses a chainsaw to kill his victims. He was Starkweather's main star before Cash. Also, he is the only character in the game that can locate Cash in the shadows, by "sniffing" him in the air. * The Cerberus Leader - During parts of the game, he and his team capture Cash and place him in a different location. He is killed by Cash, trying to hide from both him and Piggsy in Starkweather's mansion. * The White Rabbit - Found at the end of the asylum, he is a man in a white rabbit suit who holds the key needed to escape the asylum. He is a homage to Alice's Adventures in Wonderland as well as the Bunnyman of Clifton, Virginia. The Rabbit is supposed to be the end of the line for Cash, and after he is killed, Starkweather stops giving Cash directions, effectively betraying Cash. * Brian Van Ginsberg - a follower of the Epsilon Program * Phil Cassidy - war veteran and gun runner * Carl, Vince, Mike, Zed, Duke, Joe - The Hoods gang members * Adam, Carlos, Jules - The Innocentz gang members * Fug, Barry - The Smileys gang members The following are many of the popular locations in Carcer City. * Carcer Zoo : Formerly a perfect place to make a trip with your family, it used to feature over a hundred different animals from all over the world, and is located in the heart of the city. Lately it had been ruled by gangs and all the animals have escaped. It is thought it is used by gangs as a hideout and a home for The Wardogs. The Zoo is the setting of the scenes Grounds for Assault, Strapped for Cash and Monkey See, Monkey Die. * Darkwoods Penitentiary : Formerly a large mental asylum. The inmates have all escaped and formed their own psychopathic gang called The Smileys, the asylum being their only turf. The gang was also used in the "Downtown" district of "Anywhere City" of Grand Theft Auto 2, under the name "The Loonies," but they are not connected. The Darkwoods Penitentiary is the setting for the levels Mouth of Madness, Doing Time and Kill the Rabbit. * Denton's Junkyard : A scrapyard that is home to the Skinz, a gang of white supremacists rednecks. The scrapyard has many piles of junk which can serve as tactical advantages when hunting down the Skinz. Denton's Junkyard appears in the scenes White Trash and Fueled by Hate. * Carcer City Mall : A shopping center undergoing construction. At night, it is home to the Innocentz. The mall has a few overturned benches, which can provide cover because you find a gun in one of the levels that features the mall. The Carcer City Mall is seen in the scenes View of Innocence and part of Born Again. * Carcer City Library : A library owned by The Hoods. There are several corpses in the basement. The Carcer City Library is the setting for the levels Road To Ruin and Hard As Nails. * Chips Casino : a casino located in the modern part of the city. * Checks Cashed : a bank located in the abandoned part of the city. Other landmarks * Wapona Hills * Hay St * Burns Sqare * Carcer Point * Carcer Plaza * Old Town * Arthur St. * Pirso Place * Central * Carcer Junction * Yine St * Felin Bank Park * Cruise Square * Hynadland Point * River Fen Viaduct * Kay Shore * Bridge of Deeford * Stonehavelle * Franklyn Steet * Mary Hill * Vinny Green * Craig Ave * Roslin Park * Broomhill * Penny Bank * Ellington Ave * Bertram * Lassie * Jordonford * Rocksnorth Bay * Razlehead Circus * Garthdee Square * Alexander Cross * Joan Terr * Brooklyn Square * Leamingford * Jefferson Mains * Redman Lane * Aberdonmary * Austin Ave * Holy Ave * Nalmy Mains * Spencer * Gilling Hill * Dollar * Stone Ave * Lettering * Ted Ave * Mount Rela * Sheiling * St Clare Place * Kay Shore * Leigh Rd * Chainley * New Street * Carcer Steet * Airport References from Grand Theft Auto * In Grand Theft Auto III A news segment on the in-game radio station Lips 106 reports that "police chief Gary Schaeffer was cleared of corruption charges in a controversial decision by the courts." This is an obvious allusion to a prominent character in this game. This shows that the police chief has been corrupt for two years (or more) before the events of Manhunt (most likely due to him dealing with Starkweather). The same news segment mentions Carcer City as being "nearby" to Liberty City. *There is also a "ghost town" in Liberty City, which is sometimes erroneously dubbed Carcer City. *In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City A mattress store has a poster that reads, "The Best Mattresses in Carcer". *Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas In the beginning of the game, a radio advertisement for Carcer City makes references to steel mills being closed and "dining in the glow of the Flaming River," which may be the best indication of the city's inspiration. Many steel mills in the Midwest closed during the era when the game was set, including those in Pittsburgh, PA, Philadelphia, PA, Cleveland, Ohio, and Detroit, MI. The "Flaming River" is a clear reference to the "Burning River", a period in the 1970s where the Cuyahoga River in Cleveland, Ohio was polluted enough that it caught fire. *Also in the beginning, a woman on the WCTR show "The Wild Traveller" calls from Carcer City asking why would anyone want to vacation there, probably referencing as to how crime-ridden the city is. *When bumped into, sometimes a pedestrian says "Hey! This isn't Carcer City, OKAY!" *On the Shores of Palamino Creek north of Los Santos there are several large objects with the words "Carcer City" on them. *In Zero's RC store, there is an action figure of James Earl Cash, along with Piggsy, Tommy Vercetti and Lance Vance. *One pedestrian is noted to say (after CJ murders somebody) "I'm moving to Carcer City" in GTA San Andreas. *A radio ad appears near the end of the game talking about Carcer City that is along the lines of "This is real America!" which is said at the end of the ad. *In the first cutscene at the airport in GTA San Andreas, it is seen on the arrivals board that one flight is from Carcer City. *In Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Civilian Ken calls "The Electron Zone" on LCFR (asking about the Internet) and states that he is "calling from Carcer City." *In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories Various pedestrians claim to have previous occupations in Carcer City; some say, "I was a plumber in Carcer City!" Etymology The Latin word carcere, which means prison, is also apparent in the word carceral state, which means: a state modelled on a prison. It is also apparent in 'incarcerate', meaning; to imprison. In geomancy, Carcer is one of the Seven figures of Western Geomancy. It is the figurative outline of an enclosure or prison cell (similar to the word carcere). Category:Cities